northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 111: Big Surprise! The Three Hayashibara Armored Fighters
Oracle 111: Big Surprise! The Three Hayashibara Armored Fighters (ビッグサプライズ！ 三林原アーマードファイターズ Biggu Sapuraizu! San Hayashibara Āmādo Faitāzu) is the one hundred-eleventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis In an unexpected matter, Rigor and his kids using the three unknown Armor Keys to transform themselves into Hayashibara Armored Fighters. Plot Rigor and his daughters headed on to Erika's secret hideout in Mochida St. There Aria asked her father what they were doing. Rigor said that they were going to examine the Armor Keys. Then he saw the three unknown Armor Unlockers which was stored in the Armor Unlocker compartment. He took them to start the examination. On the other hand, Platinum asked Anaira if she was okay. Then Anaira said that she's okay, and she told them to head back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa summoned another group of Chariot Soldiers to create a massive attack throughout Hirakawa City. Afterwards, he said to himself that it was about time for the Armored Fighters to experience a real Chariot invasion in Hirakawa City. Returned back in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide and Archos were asked by Mateo what was happened to them. Then Triskaide said to them that they didn't stop Mayor Akazawa in his cruel actions to fulfill the plan of Chariot Empire. Archos, on the other hand, asked him if what was his disposition about his actions. Mateo, meanwhile, answered nothing and instead, he said that Emperor Ryuuen wanted to say something. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira got mad about Mayor Akazawa's immature actions a while ago. Then she said that she want to punch him on his face continuously if he was in civilian form. Fatima, on the other hand, told her to stay calm and think another idea to stop his evil plan immediately. Erika, meanwhile, told her daughter to follow Fatima's suggestion, which was Anaira agreed. Irie, meanwhile, said that Mayor Akazawa might be performing his next move to do his dark plan. Then Rie told to her fellow Armored Fighters to monitor the situation throughout Hirakawa City. Afterwards, she also said that she's going to give an advisory to the city residents if a massive attack of the Chariots will occur anytime. Kyoko, on the other hand, told her that she was already change after she was arrested and being allies with the Armored Fighters, which was Rie agreed. Then she was agreed what Rie said, and she also said that aside from giving an advisory to the city residents, she will send a permission to the management of TransHead TV if they're going to use the network building as an evacuation center, and Irie said that it's okay to use the network building again as an evacuation center. Then Irie said to Kyoko that she must send a permission letter to her office which she was about to approve. In Erika's secret hideout, Rigor finished his examination to the three unknown Armor Keys. He said to his kids that they were the common-type Armor Keys. Then he gave the two other Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys to test if they were working. As they activated it thru their Armor Unlockers, they accidentally transformed themselves into their armor forms. Rigor, in his purple armor suit; Mikoto, in her navy armor suit; and Aria, in her crimson armor suit. And because they were in their armor forms, Rigor called their team as Hayashibara Armored Fighters, which Mikoto doesn't want to. Aria, on the other hand, said that their team was already okay for her. Then Rigor told Mikoto to accept Hayashibara Armored Fighters as their team name, which she was heavily agreed although she was totally disagreed. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide asked Emperor Ryuuen what was his announcement. Emperor Ryuuen said to him and to his fellow Chariot Fighters that he was going to retire as emperor soon, and he was already found his new replacement. Then Archos asked him who will be his successor, and Emperor Ryuuen said to them that Mayor Akazawa will be the new Emperor of Chariot Empire, which they were shocked and disagreed. On the other hand, Mayor Akazawa monitored the situation in the city at the roof top of an abandoned building if the massive attack of the Chariot Soldiers were already started. Back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide asked Emperor Ryuuen why he chose Mayor Akazawa as the new Emperor of the Chariot Empire. Emperor Ryuuen said to him that he has a full determination to fulfill the mission of the Empire to destroy Hirakawa City but in a cruel way. Then Triskaide asked him again what will happen to him, Archos and Mateo. He said that they will be retaining again as Chariot Fighters who will serve and help Mayor Akazawa to accomplish the mission of the Empire. Meanwhile, Chihiro saw Kyoko together with Rie and Hiroko to give an advisory to the city residents about the upcoming massive attack in Hirakawa City. On the other hand, Anaira and the remaining Armored Fighters were continue to monitor the situation throughout the city. Then the radar started to glow in red, meaning that a massive attack of the Chariots started to occur anytime. Because of this, Anaira told to her fellow Armored Fighters to stay alert as the massive attacks starts in any moment. Meanwhile, Triskaide and Archos ran in the control room of Chariot Empire Headquarters. Then they saw in the monitor a group of Chariot Soldiers marching in the streets of Hirakawa City. As they saw this, they started to think what plan was Mayor Akazawa doing. In her office at the TransHead TV Media Center, Irie announced to everyone not in the network but also the city residents that the network building is open again for those who will evacuated voluntarily for the upcoming massive attack of the Chariots. Then she told them that they have to be stay safe as always even the massive attacks starts anytime. Meanwhile, Anaira received an alert from the radar that the massive attack of the Chariots has finally started, and their first target location is on Murakami Avenue. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. As the massive attack in Hirakawa City starts, Mayor Akazawa said that the mission of the Chariots was now proceeding smoothly. Then he held his Magnum Ray Key and said that this will be his turn to help Emperor Ryuuen to fulfill his dark plan. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked Mateo what was his reaction about Mayor Akazawa will be the next Emperor of the Chariot Empire. Mateo said that he's glad that he will be the next emperor of the said empire. He also said that through him, the Chariots became more strong and more aggresive to accomplish its mission. Also he said that through him also, he will be thr one who kill Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, Rigor found out that the Chariots created a massive attack in Hirakawa City, so he ordered his kids to head on to the location where the Chariots appeared. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters came to Murakami Avenue where the Chariot Soldiers attacking each people they saw. There they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. During the battle, Akiko and Mashiro told the people to run and evacuate immediately to save their lives, and they were agreed and did so. Moments later, Platinum also came in to help the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Then she asked Anaira what was happened, and Anaira said to her that there were lots of Chariot Soldiers to be defeated as they were attacking each people they saw. Meanwhile, while giving an advisory to the city residents of Hirakawa City regarding to the massive attack of the Chariots, Rie and Kyoko encountered a group of Chariot Soldiers started to attack each people they saw. Becauae of this, they transformed themselves into Chariot Fighter Neon and Armored Fighter Caster respectively and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. During the battle, Kyoko told Councilor Naomi to advise all city residents to evacuate themselves immediately to TransHead TV Media Center for their safety, and Councilor Naomi did so. On the other hand, as they watched the massive attack of thr Chariots, Triskaide told Archos to head on to Hirakawa City immediately to talk to Mayor Akazawa about the said attack. As they rushed outside of Erika's secret hideout, Rigor and his kids saw a group of Chariot Soldiers destroying each things they saw. Because of this, they faced them in a battle. Meanwhile, Irie gave an order to the workers at TransHead TV Media Center to assist the evacuees inside the network building immediately, as they were started approaching while the massive attack continues. Moments later, there were lots of evacuees who have been advised by Kyoko and Rie, as well as other city councilors, were headed inside the network building for their safety. Then Chihiro and her news team also came in to interview the evacuees what was happened to them during the massive attack of the Chariots. One of the evacuees said that they were afraid of what happened in the city because she saw a group of Chariot Soldiers who have been killed many people in the streets. Meanwhile, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters were currently fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. While fighting, Ryoko received a message that another group of Chariot Soldiers were attacking on Uchikawa District. Then she told Anaira about this, and she asked her if is it okay to heading on to Uchikawa District along with her fellow Armored Energy Fighters and Armored Force Fighters. Anaira, on the other hand, said that it's okay for them, since they were going to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. And they left afterwards. Meanwhile, Rigor and his kids continue fighting using their standard weapon, the Armored Lance. As the battle ends, they used their unified finisher, the Armored Slash, to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Mikoto received a message that another group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Hanabishi District. Because of this, Rigor ordered his kids to head on to the location immediately. On the other hand, Triskaide and Archos finally reached Hirakawa City and there, they saw a huge group of Chariot Soldiers performing a huge attack. Because of this, Triskaide and Archos decided to confront Mayor Akazawa about this. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 36 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 91, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 16, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 46, and Never Surrender episode 73. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes